


starlight

by scriveyner (trismegistus)



Series: Voltron Fic Collection [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/scriveyner
Summary: It turned out that there were a lot of things about Lance Shiro didn't expect.





	

“Holy shit,” Lance breathed into Shiro’s ear, a pant on the edge of his breath. “ _Look_ at you, Shiro.” His fingers had curled around the underside of Shiro’s jaw, long and nimble and still slick with lube. Shiro’s teeth caught on his bottom lip as Lance tilted his head back, and his larynx bobbed under Lance’s palm as he swallowed hard. He didn’t want to open his eyes, though, his false hand flat on the wall and the other one twisted back behind him, resting on Lance’s hot, bare skin. He didn’t want to see whatever it was that Lance saw, he just wanted Lance to _move_ , to push him past the knife’s edge and toward his release.

Lance’s voice moved away, his breath ghosting down to press a heavy kiss with teeth into the thick muscle of Shiro’s shoulder. “God,” Lance murmured, the words forming shapes into Shiro’s skin. “You’re so tight, babe.” Shiro shuddered as Lance rocked them together slow, working himself in more in the same motion, spreading Shiro open further. Lance was so _hot_ , it felt like he was burning up from the inside, a slow flame being stoked deep in his core. Shiro gasped as Lance’s hand slid down from his jaw to his throat proper, leaving wet streaks across sweat-soaked skin.

He hadn’t expected Lance to take to this, to get this comfortable this quickly, to shove Shiro against the wall in his own quarters with determination glinting in his blue eyes and a wicked expression on his face and the words “ _I’m going to make you come on my cock_ ” hanging between them in the air more a promise than a threat. It turned out that there were a _lot_ of things about Lance he didn’t expect, but Shiro was thoroughly enjoying unearthing them all.

Lance was moving them both now, finding a slow rhythm; each long drag pulling from his body and quick thrust back in sending shudders up his spine. It pushed his body forward against the wall, the head of his cock dragging along the cold, smooth material and Shiro’s eyes squinted open, mouth open and gasping for air.

The plain, white expanse of the wall paneling had gone transparent. Lance _must_ have done that, touched the wall panel, _something_ ; and it showed the infinite expanse of a dense, dark starfield. It was dizzying to see the green planet above them, not below, disorienting, and Shiro’s fingers curled against the wall as Lance fucked into him again, this time hard and demanding, his hips stuttering forward with the thrust.

It was almost impossible to separate the stars from the sensation. Lance was bold, both his hands on Shiro’s hips now and Shiro braced his hands on the wall, forehead tilted forward, eyes mostly closed. Sweat ran down his jaw and his cock was dripping, leaking so bad, rubbing against the wall as Lance kept thrusting hard, his vocabulary reduced to _“god”_ s and _“shit, Shiro”_ s and _‘so good, baby"_ s.

“You’re so fucking _hot_ ,” Lance pulled the coherence from somewhere, the words said into the back of Shiro’s shoulder, and he opened his eyes, staring out to the starfield beyond and thought distractedly, _how_ , _can’t you see these scars, Lance, you can even count them now…_

Every drag of Lance inside him, every rough thrust forward across his prostate, and Shiro was so close to the edge he couldn’t put his thoughts together linearly. Lance said _look at you_ and Shiro could only see stars, tiny pinpricks of light on a black canvas of eternal night, and the shape of him reflected on the viewscreen and _oh_ ; he felt Lance bury deep and _pulse_.

Shiro opened his mouth and hung his head, fingers scrabbling against the smooth surface for purchase, and Lance’s hand reached around, closed on his cock, stroked hard and _fuck_ he was gone over the edge, hips jumping forward into the tight fist of Lance’s hand and then back onto his cock. “Fuck, _fuck_ -” Shiro hissed as Lance murmured encouragingly to him, soft almost-words as he fucked himself out onto Lance’s too-sensitive cock.

“ _Gorgeous_ ,”Lance said, and when Shiro’s eyes darted back to the viewscreen, the light in the room had grown and he could see his reflection clearer now; mouth open and panting, face flushed and wanton and if he had any shame left he wouldn’t be pushing his hips back into Lance’s and letting out little breathy sounds of pleasure. “God, Shiro,” Lance’s hands on his hips again, fingers rubbing firmly into the bruised and scarred muscle. He pulled out entirely, and Shiro shuddered again as Lance’s cum started slowly leaking from him.

He tilted his head back, looked at Lance, and Lance had one hand framing his cock, streaked with fluid and lube. He was still hard. After a moment Lance realized Shiro was staring at him and he met Shiro’s eye, his own face flushed pink. “Again?” Lance asked, sounding for a moment unsure, and then when Shiro nodded his head hard, breathing through an open mouth Lance cracked that wicked smile again and took a step back, in the direction of the bed

“All right then,” he said, as Shiro straightened slowly. “Ride me.”


End file.
